


Michael, You Can Sing???

by MikeymHeere



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, I love Thomas Sanders and I love that song, It fits Michael and Jeremy, M/M, Michael can sing but he keeps it a secret, but i didn't try, leave me alone, the ending sucks, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeymHeere/pseuds/MikeymHeere
Summary: Jeremy walks in on Michael singing.





	Michael, You Can Sing???

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short  
> I'm so sorry

Michael put down his phone and sighed. Jeremy had just agreed to coming over after his physical for school. It was a routine thing everyone had to go through before senior year. The teen grabbed his guitar and started strumming. He hummed along with the music blasting on his speakers. 'The Things We Used to Share' By Thomas Sanders came on and he started to sing along. Jeremy didn't know he could sing. He never told him. He didn't realize how quickly Jeremy's physical went either because more light flooded into his room as he sang and played. 

Jeremy was standing in Michael's doorway, listening to his best friend sing. Why didn't he ever tell him he could sing? That seemed like something you would tell your best friend of 12 years. Right? Michael's soft voice surrounded him and Jeremy felt utterly entranced by the boys singing. He was surprised at his guitar playing as well. It wasn't that he didn't know Michael could play the guitar, It was just last time Michael played he wasn't very good. He pressed his shoulder against the wooden door frame, standing there and watching his best friend sing. 

The song finished and Michael's voice slowly dropped as he faded out. Jeremy clapped, making the other jump and drop his guitar. "I-I...Hey." He said awkwardly. "Hey." Jeremy said, walking over to Michael with a smile. "So, why did you keep this a secret?" He asked, picking up the guitar. Michael blushed, mumbling something incoherent. "What was that Micha?" Michael groaned. Why did Jeremy have to be so damn inquisitive and oblivious?

"I said it never came up." Jeremy laughed, taking his friends hand in his own. Michael's heart jumped in his chest. He then heard 5 words he never thought he'd hear Jeremy say.

"You should sing more often."

Michael thought that maybe that would be a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave requests. I'm not creative. Also if you're wondering when i'll update it's gonna be every other day not counting weekends. So i'll post Friday and then Tuesday and Thursday next week and so on


End file.
